


Catch of the Day

by Afoolforatook, alphaparrot, Amber_Aglio, BrianneABanana, delta_altair, Nemomo, satariraine, StoryWeaverKirea, TesseractTown, TheCraftyNinjaCat, thedarkpoet, Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creatures of Grimm (RWBY) - Freeform, Fishing, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Nonsense game, Some Combat, This one is REMARKABLY coherent for a nonsense piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaparrot/pseuds/alphaparrot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Aglio/pseuds/Amber_Aglio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianneABanana/pseuds/BrianneABanana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/delta_altair/pseuds/delta_altair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemomo/pseuds/Nemomo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/satariraine/pseuds/satariraine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesseractTown/pseuds/TesseractTown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCraftyNinjaCat/pseuds/TheCraftyNinjaCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkpoet/pseuds/thedarkpoet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Location - MenageriePrompt - Fishing TripQrow and Clover go on a relaxing fishing trip in Menagerie, and get more than they bargained for.-------------------We played a digital version of the Nonsense Game. This is where the starting writer had a location and theme, began a story and then hid all but a few sentences for the following author to pick up and write the next part of the story. Over the course of 12 days, the group created 12 stories with 12 writers adding to each one, varying from 1 word to 350 words or so, with the last writer adding up to 600 words to finish out the story.We also read these out loud on discord and recorded the readings, if you would like to listen to the audio versions of these, they are available as the second chapter of each story.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Nonsense Game





	Catch of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Writer Order:  
> satariraine  
> thedarkpoet  
> Afoolforatook  
> alphaparrot  
> StoryWeaverKirea  
> BrianneABanana  
> Victorious56  
> TesseractTown  
> TheCraftyNinjaCat  
> Nemomo  
> Amber_Aglio  
> delta_altair

The ocean is calm, a barely-there breeze tracing ripples on the surface of the water near the shoreline. 

It’s been a while since Qrow’s seen an ocean this color blue, stretched out wide along the horizon. Crystal clear, almost like glass. As they walk along the pier, Clover two steps ahead with a majority of their gear, Qrow glances around at the bustling stalls, the boats gently rocking as the waves flow in and out, all while dodging people with careful side steps. He already knew, of course, but Blake sure wasn’t kidding when she said that Menagerie wasn’t for anyone who didn’t like being in a crowd.

 _Not that they can help it_ , he thinks, but that’s a bitter train of thought, and his nieces have already demanded he relax while they stay on the island. So he looks straight ahead at Clover’s back and laughs quietly to himself when he catches sight of the man’s bright expression.

Standing next to the boat, Qrow watches Clover turn towards him, his grin carelessly boyish in its charm.

“You ready?”

Qrow shrugs. “Not much of a fishing guy, at least not at much as you.”

“True. But, c’mon - Mrs. Belladonna recommended it, remember?”

“And, if by recommended, you mean she mentioned it off-hand _one time_ , and it’s been the only thing on your mind since.” Despite the mock-annoyance in his town, Qrow finds he can’t help but smile, small and skewed and a little too amused.

Clover shrugs, as easy an answer as anything. He’s still smiling. “Well, it’s not the only thing. But hey, you got me.”

“Just get in the boat before you wear a hole into the pier.”

* * *

Clover hops easily into the boat. He moves naturally to compensate for the swaying surface and Qrow feels a twinge of envy; he’s never really felt comfortable in boats. 

It’s an easy trip to open water, but Qrow still finds that his stomach is threatening to be uncooperative. He grips the hull and looks out to the horizon to keep himself distracted. It doesn’t take long for Clover to find a spot he’s satisfied with, and he’s mercifully quiet as Qrow makes his first clumsy cast. 

“When was the last time you went fishing for something other than criminals?” Qrow asks. He’d half expected that Clover would just use Kingfisher for this, but he shouldn’t have been surprised that Clover was in possession of a very complicated looking fibreglass fishing rod. Clover manipulates its complex components with ease.

* * *

Clover seems to take a moment as he finishes securing the lure and adjusting the line. With a sharp flick of his thumb he spins the reel back into place and hooks the line under his forefinger.

“You know, it’s been a while, actually. Things got a little… hectic after Beacon fell, and once Ironwood got back there was a bit more order, but still, not a lot of time off.”

He pauses, focusing and choosing a spot out on the water, before deftly flicking the rod back, and lets the line go with perfect timing, the lure sinking into water smoothly. Clover nods to himself contentedly and snaps the bail closed, and then looks over at Qrow. He smiles warmly. 

“Always feels as natural as breathing though.” 

Qrow grins back at him and promptly jabs the hook he’s been fumbling with into his thumb. He hisses with a wince, drawing a surprised look from Clover. 

“Still don’t know why you thought I’d be any good at this. How does anyone untangle these damn things?” Qrow gripes, as he stares at the mess of looped line dangling from his reel. 

“Well, first off I’d suggest cutting the hook before you try getting that undone.” He slips his rod into a holder and scoots over to help Qrow with his line. “But as to why I wanted to teach you? Because I was, I am, confident that you’ll be able to handle any snags.” 

They sit for a minute, both working at the mangled line, Clover trying to guide Qrow through his frustration. Finally the line is straight, and intact. 

“And honestly? I wanted to share this with you... “ He flushes slightly as he speaks, not meeting Qrow’s eyes. 

Both men jump at the whir of Clover’s abandoned rod, the reel spinning quickly as the line pulls out.

* * *

Clover lunges across the small boat and grabs the rod, while Qrow desperately clings to his seat.

“Hey watch it, Cloves,” Qrow chastises him, “you almost capsized us!”

Clover doesn’t respond however, his attention focused entirely on his rod, now held tight against his chest, the tip flexing dangerously far forward as his catch strains against the line. The boat lurches forward as whatever is on the other end of the line begins pulling it through the water.

“Qrow! The anchor!” Clover gasps, his sleeveless biceps straining with the effort of holding the line.

Behind him, Qrow reaches for the anchor’s rope--it’s gone slack. He pulls it up, and groans. Clover glances back at Qrow, and swears. The flat blades that should have dug into the bottom and held them in place have instead been entirely bent backwards--rendering the anchor completely useless.

“I’m sorry,” Qrow mutters, “this is my fault; I shouldn’t have come with you. I thought I could keep my semblance under control--”

“ _Shut up,_ ” Clover snaps, lowering the rod tip slightly and letting out some line to avoid snapping the fishing pole in half--perhaps the fish will tire itself out by dragging them around. “You know damn well this isn’t your fault, and it doesn’t change the fact that we have the biggest catch of my life on this line. This could be my luckiest catch ever. If you want to blame a semblance, you might as well blame mine!”

“Clover, you know I would never--”

“Then don’t blame your own!” Clover says. “If it’s your fault, then it’s my fault too. That’s how this works, remember? You and me--in it together! I choose to believe that the things that happen to us are more than our semblances, so stop blaming yourself and help me land this thing!”

* * *

Qrow looked taken aback by his words. “Clover… I…” He couldn’t think of what to say so instead he grabbed Clover by the waist to help him. Clover smiled briefly as he felt Qrow’s strong arms around him, keeping him steady, grounding him. With renewed vigor Clover gripped the fishing rod even tighter and pulled with all the force he could muster. Finally, the huge fish came flying out of the water and landed right into their boat while the two of them lost their balance and fell backwards. 

The two men looked at the fish and then at each other before breaking into laughter and cheer as they celebrated their catch. As they stood up Clover hugged Qrow, lifted him off the ground and twirled him around, grinning all the while.

“Thank you Qrow! I couldn’t have done it without you!” Clover told him sincerely as he lowered him onto the ground. Qrow smiled softly at him.

“You’re welcome… and I’m sorry for earlier.” Clover was about to protest but Qrow shushed him. “No listen, you’re right. We are more than our semblances and I need to stop blaming myself for everything that goes wrong. I don’t want to ruin the things that you love, like this trip, because of my insecurities.”

* * *

Clover returned Qrow's smile, but his had hints of sadness. “Oh Qrow, you could never ruin something I love, not even through worrying about your impact. On the contrary- your presence makes me happier! Even with everything that's happened on this trip so far, you haven’t made me regret any choice I've made _once_.” He wrapped his arms around Qrow’s waist and pulled him close, touching their foreheads together. “I know I’ve told you before, but I’ll tell you again: I’m so proud of you for coming this far with being able to recognize when you’re being self deprecating. You’re getting better at correcting your behavior towards yourself, and being proud of your accomplishments.” 

Clover shifted his head to nuzzle in Qrow's neck and spoke again, softly saying, “I understand how hard this has been for you, and I don’t think those insecurities will ever go away completely, but no matter what I promise I’ll stay by your side through it all.”

He felt Qrow hug him harder, gripping the back of his shirt and rubbing his forehead on his shoulder. The older man trembled as Clover continued, “I consider myself very lucky to have met you Qrow Branwen. Lucky to have gotten the chance to work with you, get to know you, and fall head over heels for you.”

Qrow sniffled and lightly smacked Clover’s back, “Alright, alright Lucky Charm I get it, you love me.”

Clover pulled back and held his love’s face in his hands. “You are absolutely correct Qrow. _I do love you_. So your presence will never ever in any way, shape, or form, be something that can make something I experience bad.”

The older man shook his head and chuckled. “That's a mighty strong statement, Cloves. Are you sure about that?”

* * *

“Never been more certain of anything.” Clover studied Qrow’s face. How could he convince Qrow how sure he was?

Qrow returned the gaze, considering the determined set of Clover’s mouth, and the slight furrow of his forehead. He smiled at the younger man.

“Okay, you win.” Qrow kissed him lightly on the mouth. “I believe you, Clover.”

Clover smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling in a way that warmed Qrow’s heart, every time. “Good.”

Their moment was interrupted by the sudden rocking of the boat. Both men staggered, Qrow inwardly cursing as his stomach lurched again uncomfortably. Clover scanned the surface of the water.

“That’s odd, not sure what caused—”

The boat pitched again, more sharply this time. Qrow lost his footing and sat down abruptly. “Gods, Clover! What in Dust’s name is doing this?” He wasn’t frightened. Of course he wasn’t.

“Best stay sitting down for the moment.” Clover moved about the deck, securing a few loose things before turning back to Qrow. His face wore a worried frown.

“Any water Grimm about these parts?” Qrow was more than happy to stay where he was. For the moment.

“There’s been no sightings for a long time. I checked before we—”

With the next surge beneath them, Clover also lost his footing.

“I think it might be time to update the records.” Qrow pushed himself to his feet, Clover following suit.

* * *

Qrow grabs Harbinger and turns it into a scythe while next to him Clover pulls out Kingfisher, extending it into full form. A Sea Feilong shoots out from the ocean next to them and roars in their direction, pushing the boat back, and nearly knocking Qrow off his feet as he puts an arm in front of his face.

Qrow looks to Clover quickly, “I’m going to get this thing to come this way, then you are going to throw me into the air okay?”

Clover with a confused face nods slowly, Qrow shoots the Sea Feilong and the monster roars again and comes flying in their direction as Qrow stands on Clover’s shoulders and jumps off the boat, transforming into a bird, flying onto the Sea Feilong’s back.

Qrow digs his scythe into the back of the Grimm and the Grimm dives back underwater, spinning around in circles trying to knock Qrow off the back of him, but Qrow holds on tightly. 

Qrow holds his breath, he has to stay on this thing, because if he lets go, he’ll lose Harbinger, and they need both of their weapons to take this thing down.

The Sea Feilong eventually gives up and shoots out of the water again, quickly forming wings on his back and taking off towards the sky when the Sea Feilong turns sideways, being caught up in something. 

Now that the Sea Feilong isn’t moving as much, Qrow has a chance to climb the winged beast, and just as he reaches the top, Clover’s hook unwraps itself and falls off, allowing the Sea Feilong to fly free again, and the beast doesn’t miss his chance to take Qrow far up into the air.

* * *

Wind howled through Qrow’s hair as he ascended, still barely clinging to the creature’s head. Grunting, he pulled out Harbinger with his free hand, but he barely got a chance to strike before the beast growled, its mouth filling with electric sparks as it charged up its beam.

Qrow yelped as the Sea Feilong cast its beam towards the sky in the effort to shake him off, the force enough to make him lose his grip. As he rapidly fell towards the sea, Clover managed to catch sight of him in the distance. Quickly casting Kingfisher out to a large stone pillar, the hook caught against rock and he launched him forward. 

He crashed into Qrow with his arms outstretched, continuing to swing away until they reached dry land. Dust flew as they landed, Clover carrying Qrow bridal style. Eventually they skidded to a stop and took the moment to catch their breath.

“Lucky catch?” Clover winked. 

“Save it for the fish, boy scout,” Qrow chuckled, playfully shoving him as he stood up.

The moment didn’t last for long. A deafening screech filled the air, and the duo turned around to find out the Sea Feilong had spotted them again.

“This thing doesn’t know when to quit,” Qrow drawled, gears turning as he switched Harbinger to its scythe form.

* * *

"If it likes our company so much, maybe we should have it for dinner?"

The deadly glance Qrow offered him in response made the man's grin widen, and he flicked his pin, preparing for a fight, again.

"You are the worst."

"I know." And Clover winked, before jumping off the boat, shrimp style.

* * *

Qrow had no choice but to shake his head and join him with as much elegance as he could muster in the limited space of the fishing boat. The Grimm’s slim, slippery body didn’t make for good ground and Qrow had to stab Harbinger into it to regain balance. He looked up and saw Clover flying through the air, wrapping the fishing line around the creature’s throat.

The Sea Feilong wailed and thrashed, unable to decide which of them it should throw off first. It couldn’t use electricity blasts at such close range, so Qrow held on, using the momentum of its movements to propel himself closer to its wings and stabbed again, as much to piss it off as to not lose his footing. Clover whooshed by with a highly undignified _yee-haw_ , and Qrow had to resist the urge to facepalm.

To be fair, it was probably tiring to be a collected professional all the time. But still. There is a time and a place.

Another flap of the tail gave Qrow a perfect opportunity to reach one wing even as the Sea Feilong roared and tried to twist to bite his head off. But before it got anywhere close to him, the Grimm’s whole body jerked, and Qrow watched with equal parts amusement and terror as Clover used the line of Kingfisher wrapped around its mouth and throat as reins to steer the monster away.

Qrow slashed through the wing easily, making the Sea Feilong tumble in the air, but the only thought in his head was _what the hell, Ebi. What the hell._ Clover, meanwhile, seemed to be having the time of his life riding the same Grimm Qrow was trying to kill. Clover hit the Sea Feilong with his heels and steered it away from the boat. The undignified _yee-haw_ was back.

* * *

Gripping the shaking edge of the wing, Qrow shook his head, but couldn’t keep the grin off his face. The boat would be safe, and Clover was clearly on top of the world. “Never pegged you for a sea cowboy!” Qrow yelled over the roaring din.

“Newly discovered passion!” Clover hollered back. He twisted Kingfisher’s line and dug in with his heels again, forcing the Grimm to straighten out. “If you can get some distance, I’ll get you a shot at the neck!”

“Got it!” Qrow swung Harbinger beneath him. With a squeeze of the trigger, he propelled himself into the air, away from the twisting beast. He fired one, two, _three_ more times, then spun around. As he hung, weightless, in the air for a short time, he watched Clover yank the head of the Sea Feilong straight up. The beast let out a screeching roar and struggled, but was slowly, inevitably twisted backwards. 

As Qrow felt gravity begin to hurtle him downwards, he transformed Harbinger into its scythe mode. He gained momentum and let himself fall into a twist. It made locating his target harder, but he trusted Clover to set up the shot for him. With each turn he saw the Grimm twisting backwards and getting closer and closer to Qrow’s trajectory. 

With a sharp _woosh_ , Harbinger’s blade sliced through the neck of the Sea Feilong, just behind Clover’s perch near the head. Qrow continued to fall as the beast began to disintegrate, black ashes swirling past his eyes. Quickly, he snapped Harbinger back into a broadsword. He needed to land quickly and help Clover. He fired away from the ground, propelling himself to the surface even faster.

Thankfully Clover had directed the Grimm near a rocky formation, and Qrow was able to land in the shallows. He snapped his gaze up, searching through the slowly dissolving cloud of ash for his partner. Soon enough Qrow spotted him, falling with his arms spread out to slow his descent. Qrow took off towards him and managed to make it just in time, despite the water slowing him down.

With an _oof_ , Clover landed in Qrow’s waiting arms. He grinned, slinging one arm around Qrow’s neck. “Looks like you reeled in a nice catch.”

Qrow smiled, rolling his eyes. “Yeah yeah, I’m a regular angler aren’t I?” He glanced up at the final motes of Grimm ash drifting away on the wind. “That was quick thinking with the Grimm. I’d almost guess you’ve done this before.”

“What can I say?” Clover moved his free arm, sliding his hand onto Qrow’s chest. “Men love me, but fish fear me.”

A moment passed. Clover stared right at Qrow, clearly trying to stop his mouth from twisting into an even bigger grin. Qrow stared back, then dropped Clover into the water. 

“HEY!-” Clover cried out, before bursting out laughing. He pushed himself up slightly, leaning his weight on his arms.

“That wasn’t even a **_fish_** , Clover!!” Qrow held up his hands in disbelief. “It had wings!”

“Some fish fly,” Clover rebuked. “It fits!”

Qrow groaned and covered his face with both his palms. “I can’t believe yo-WOAH!”

Covering his eyes had been a mistake. Clover yanked his legs out from under him, sending him sprawling into the shallows. He straddled Qrow’s hips, resting one elbow on his chest and leaning down. “There,” Clover said, smirking. “Now we’re even.” He chuckled, and Qrow briefly let himself be distracted by the feeling of it reverberating through his chest.

“Yeah,” Qrow murmured. The sun was beaming down on them, reflecting off the droplets clinging to Clover’s hair. His grin was breathtaking, and clearly infectious, as Qrow started grinning himself. “I suppose there are worse ways for a fishing trip to end up.” He reached up and slipped his hand behind Clover’s neck, and pulled the man down to bring their lips together. 

Clover hummed into the kiss, his hands finding purchase on Qrow’s shoulder and in his hair. Qrow felt a shudder run through Clover’s body, and smiled. After a second, lingering kiss, Clover whispered to him, “I think I’d like to take you back to the boat now.”

Qrow stole one more quick kiss. “Sounds good to me, lucky charm.”


End file.
